1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information reproducing apparatus and, in particular, to an apparatus and method in which information pieces, such as a plurality of musical compositions or the like, which are recorded on a recording medium partitioned by address data, are scanned and reproduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plurality of information pieces (e.g., musical composition data) which are partitioned by address data (relative addresses) are recorded chronologically (in time-series manner) on CDs (compact disks), LVDs (laser vision disks), DATs (digital audio tapes) and so forth. When a plurality of such information pieces exist, it is sometimes desired to know the essence of them in a short time. For this reason, a CD player has incorporated various kinds of additional functions in addition to the primary function of reproducing a musical composition. The additional functions include introduction scanning. The introduction scanning is an operation mode in which, when it is desired to confirm what kind of music is recorded on a CD or to know a desired piece of music in a short time, the introduction to each music piece track TNo. 1, TNo. 2, . . . is reproduced for a predetermined time (for example, 10 secs.), as shown in FIG. 5.